


Counter measures

by miggyfan



Series: Counter measures [1]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggyfan/pseuds/miggyfan
Summary: Magnum: Do you really hate losing that much?Juliet: It's not that I mind losing. It's just for some reason, I do mind losing - to you. I'm not sure why.Magnum: Well, if you want a re-match. It's your house, your estate, your alarm system. You can test it out whenever you want.Juliet: I might take you up on that.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Counter measures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124339
Comments: 37
Kudos: 108





	1. The dare

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried, I hope I did them justice.  
> The little game they played kept coming back in my head, so I had to write something about it !  
> Let me know if you want a second part !
> 
> No Ethan here, I'm still in denial.  
> Feel free to tell me what you thought about it !

“I merely anticipated how you might try to penetrate me and deployed a counter measure…”

Juliet couldn’t believe she said that.  
She was so mortified by her inapropriate choice of words, that she felt the burn of embarrassment inflaming her face again.

She remembered the funny face Magnum had made at that peculiar moment.

It would have been comical, if her words didn’t betrayed her secret desire for her partner, the growing feelings slowly blossoming in her heart lately.

Juliet tightened her blond curls in a messy little bun to take her bath with a sigh, still thinking about the recent changes in her relationship with Magnum. Maybe it was because of the whole fake marriage ordeal, and her nearly departure from the island ?

Her getting shot and nearly bleeding out in his arms didn’t help either.

But each time, the look of despair in his eyes were unexpected and upsetting.  
Taking her out of guard, leaving her shaken up, and questioning her feelings toward him. 

She knew they were getting closer.

She was surprised to admit, that she was looking forward to see them becoming more than partners, more than friends.

But the truth was, she was scared.

Scared of being hurt again, scared of the intensity of the emotions, he was able to stir in her so fragile heart.

So she tried to downplay his feelings toward her, she joked and teased him, to stop him from confessing something she wasn’t ready to hear.

The seriousness in his eyes, the gravity on his face, frightening her like nothing before.

However, the teasing and the flirting was a reassuring constant between them.  
It was a little game they played since the first day they met, and she wasn’t ready for it to stop.

Juliet secretly enjoyed him constantly touching her.

She felt guilty to be thrilled by his wandering hands, hovering over her, innocent or not.

She hated how she was craving the slightest graze of his fingers on her skin.

She wondered if he wanted her, as much as she wanted him.

She wanted to be his, but not for just one night.  
The idea of exposing her heart out, and ended up being just another girl, in the endless string of women that used to come into the guest house at night, was unbearable.

The growing emotions slowly invading her heart, frightened her, she didn’t know how to escape them, she didn’t know how to escape him.

She let herself slid deeper in her bathtub with a groan, feeling the warm water engulf her like a protective blanket.  
The bubbles of the bath were tingling her skin, soothing her, and taking slowly away all the stress of the day.

But it didn’t tame her wild want for Thomas Magnum.

So she took the matter in her own hands, and spread her legs hooking her heels to the edge of the huge round bathtub.

She bit her lips as she slid one, then two fingers inside of her, guiltily craving for his bigger hands and longer fingers.

Juliet closed her eyes and imagined her hands roaming on his hot sweaty skin under his shirt. 

She wondered how good it could be to have him under her, spread on the sand of their private beach, his caramel skin glistening with the salty water of the ocean.

She wanted to touch his hair.

The few silky strands that kept coming back on his forehead.

She loved the new haircut, the dimples, the bright smile.

She loved everything about him, even the little flaws that drove her crazy.

Juliet felt the heat started to pool low in belly, as her fingers slid faster in and out of her.

She applied more pressure on her clit with the pad of her thumb, circling it, just like she like, just enough to push her over the edge.

The rush of arousal made her toes curl in ecstasy, as her hips started to trembled with the first waves of her climax.

Juliet bit her hand hard, to muffle her moans of pleasure, as the same time as the lads started to bark frantically in the front yard.

‘REALLY !!!??? NOW !!!???’ 

Of all the times he had to mess up with the dogs, he had to do it just when she was about to come.

Juliet let a string of colorful swear words escape her surprisingly not so polite mouth.

She stood up abruptly in the bathtub, nearly sliding because of her still trembling wet thighs.

And grabbed her bathrobe, to go rip Magnum’s head off, for choosing this peculiar moment to fulfill his dare to steal the ferrari.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Magnum was waiting outside the front gate, leaning against the ferrari, clad in his his white shirt and kaki short from this afternoon, with a glorious smile plastered on his mischievious face.

He was funnily missing a shoe, but it didn’t stop him from standing proud in front of the proof of his success.

« You’re late Higgy, what took you so long ? I was waiting for your counter measures ! »

Thomas was very pleased by the furious expression on her face, it was a nice payback for her annoying attitude from this morning.

She enjoyed teasing him, and gloating when she was winning, often calling him a sore loser.  
So this little revenge felt absolutly delightful.

But seeing her now, all wet in her fluffy long white bathrobe, her hair up in a messy bun, all flushed and angry, stirred something different inside of him.

The lapels of her bathrobe had dangerously parted while she was walking fast toward him, only her belt was keeping her round pale breast from bursting outside of the robe.

« What the bloody hell Magnum ???!!! What have you done to the lads ? And why are you missing a shoe ? »

Magnum laughed, amused by her outburst, she seemed offended, but also annoyed by something else, she seemed weirdly frustrated.

« Oooh that ! It’s nothing, just a little sacrifice I made to lock them up in the range rover. It was a close call, but I made it. You will never guess how I managed to get rid of them. » He replied, very proud of himself.

« Let me guess, you outran them, played bait to lure them in the car, escape through the sunroof, and locked them up in the range rover.  
Sadly you lost a shoe in the process, probably because one of them had manage to grab your foot.  
Do you have any idea of how dangerous it was to rile them like that ? They could have seriously injured you !»

She retorted angrily, with her hands on her hips, which made her bathrobe open even wider.

Her flushed cheeks and the fevered look in her eyes were arousing him, she looked pissed and so damn beautiful.

Magnum gulped and smiled sheepishly, trying hard not to look at her chest, but her cute pouting face was no better.

The attraction between them was driving him crazy, and he secretly hoped that she felt the same way, even if she refused to admit it.

From the get go, the desire he felt burning inside of him, each time she was close by, was just pure torture for him.

But now it was different, his feelings for her were stronger, deeper. He had tried to talk to her, but he painfully understood that she wasn’t ready.

So he backed off.

He was a patient man.

To him, she was worth the unrequitited longing, the lonely nights, the unfulfilled desires.

Juliet grabbed his arm and made him turn around to check for any bites or other injuries, she crouched down to look at his naked foot, making him smile, she was worried about him.

« Be careful Higgy, someone could think that you care ! » He added wiggling his eyebrows to tease her.

Juliet sighed, and stood up slightly annoyed and narrowed her eyes, not hiding her irritation.  
« Alright ! You won ! »

« Yes ! » cried Magnum, throwing the keys of the ferrari up in the air, with a beaming smile.

« Even if it was a little unfair, I admit that the way you stole the car was rather clever. » She continued with a pout.

« Unfair ? How was I unfair ? » Asked Magnum with a miffed expression on his face.

« You waited when I was in my bath to do it ! You cheated ! » She retorted walking away from him, her chin up like an offended princess.

« I didn’t cheat ! What difference does it make ? I could have steal the car, bath or not ! Once again, you can’t just admit your defeat ! » He answered following her and grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

« It’s not a defeat ! » She replied, with a frown, growing even more frustrated.

She was beyond furious, staring at him with daggers in her eyes, if looks could kill he would be already dead.

« You just can’t accept it ! huh ? Why is it so hard for you to be honnest with me ? What’s your goddam problem with me ? » He asked getting dangerously close to her, his voice low with controled anger.

Seeing the hurt expression in his eyes, Juliet wondered if he was still talking about the dare.

« I don’t have any problem with you, you won ! you’re happy ? »

She replied sarcastically, panting, with her chest heaving wildly.

Magnum didn’t know if it was all the unspoken words between them, the tension, or whatever there was between them that drove him crazy, but he noticed that she didn’t tried to get away from him, on the contrary, she was holding his shirt in a tight grip, with a defiant look in her eyes.  
He wasn’t the only one who was frustrated, he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t let go.

« No ! I’m not happy… » he whispered in a voice he didn’t recognize and he did what he wanted to do for so long.  
He pulled her toward him, sliding his hands behind her neck and kissed her long, hard, and deep.

Juliet felt his tongue slip in her mouth, sensual and demanding.

He kissed her like it was going to be the last time.

He kissed her like if his world was going to end.

He slowly sucked and traced the bow of her lip with his tongue, trying to burn in his memory the taste of her mouth and the shape of her lips.

He dove into her mouth, deeply, greedily, making her moaned with ecstasy, loosing himself in her kiss.

He slid his arm behind her back to brought her closer, pressing her against him, leaving no space between them, leaving her no escape.

Juliet felt herself melt into him, never in her life she had craved someone’s touch like this, his burning hands raising goosebumps all over her skin.

When, out of breath, he finally released her lips, leaving her hungry and desperate for more, Magnum cupped her cheeks, bringing their foreheads together, with his eyes closed he whispered :  
« Tell me you don’t want this, tell me that you don’t feel the way I feel and I’ll stop, I’ll stop and I will never bother you again… »

« No… » She answered in a breath.

Her single word hit him like a wall of bricks, making him step back and release his grasp on her.

Magnum’s heart sank in his chest at her response, he felt his last hope of being with her crumble in pieces.

He raised his head and sighed, refusing to meet her eyes, trying to hide from her the pain inside his heart.

Juliet grabbed the lapels of his shirt to bring him back to her and whispered : « What I meant was, don’t stop, I don’t want you to stop… I feel the same way about you…»

Magnum finally locked his eyes with hers, what he saw matched the raging feelings in his wounded heart.

He closed his eyes again and laughed out loud, so relieved and happy, that he misunderstood her words, this woman was going to be the end of him.

Overwhelmed by her confession, and boosted by the desire he could see in her eyes, Thomas suddenly grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder fireman style, and went toward the guest house in rapid steps, ignoring the surprised shriek she let out.

He only stopped when he reached his bedroom, slamming the door dramatically for good mesure, and threw her on his bed, making her bounce on the mattress unceremoniously.

Juliet sat up on his bed, with a defiant look on her face, disheveled, with her bathrobe slipping down on her shoulder.

She didn’t even tried to cover herself, she just narrowed her eyes , daring him to make the first move.

Magnum didn’t disappoint, he grabbed her ankles, and yanked her toward him, making her slid on the bed, and crawled on top of her with a devilish smile.

« Are you ready ? » He asked, tangling his fingers in her hair, and slowly grazing her lips with his.  
His face was so close that Juliet could see how clear his amber eyes were, she was tired of holding back, tired of that prison she built around herself.  
She wanted him to love her, she wanted him to free her.

She let her hands wandered under his shirt, tingling his firm abs like in her fantasy, she surrendered herself to him and whispered :  
« Show me. »


	2. The reward

« Show me. » 

Had whispered Juliet in a breath, her cheeks pink with arousal, after Magnum had yanked her forward by her ankles.

She looked delectable trapped her under him, with her bathrobe all hiked up around her waist by the force of the motion, her pale skin exposed under his scrutiny.

It took every ounce of Thomas’s self control, to not take her right away.

She gladly surrendered herself to him, her fingers slowly following the ‘V’ of his oblique muscles, like a treasure trail toward his crotch, making him hissed by the tingling sensation.

Magnum was mesmerized by her dilated pupils and her mouth slightly ajar, such a sinful beauty, wild and raw, only for him.

Juliet let him undo the knot of her belt and part the lapels of her bathrobe, revealing her naked breasts.  
She arched her back, craving his rough hands and greedy mouth on her quivering flesh.

But Magnum snaked his hands between her breasts, cruelly avoiding them, following a path on her chest, her neck, to finally tangle his fingers in her hair.

He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, his lips slowly grazing hers, teasing her.  
It was their first time, and Thomas wanted to savour every second of it.

So he took his time, discovering each part of her body, mapping it with his hands, like a blind man.  
His fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps on her sensitive skin.

He wanted it to be special, for him she was the last woman he would ever loved.

Higgins parted her lips as an invitation, begging him for a kiss, but he kept escaping her, retreating each time she tried to capture his mouth. 

Magnum grinned, thrilled by her eagerness. 

He kept evading her until he suddenly slid his hand between her thighs, to run his fingers from her wet entrance to her clit, and pressed hard on it, applying just the right pressure to make her hips jerk upward in surprise.

Juliet opened her mouth to moan loudly, overwhelmed by his touch, and Magnum thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, finally giving her the sensual kiss she craved.

He slowly caress her tongue with his.

And took his time exploring her mouth.

She was warm and sweet, and he felt himself melt into her, as she abandonned herself in his kiss.

She roamed her hands on his back, until they reached his dark silky strands, and she pulled hard at them to punish him, for making her wait so long.

Magnum chuckled against her lips, amused by her retaliation. She was like a classy chinchilla persian cat, all purr and fluff, until the claws goes out to slit your skin until it bleed, because the teasing kept a little too long.

He slipped two fingers inside of her, and slowly thrusted them, making her arch her back and squirm under him, overwhelmed by pleasure.

She turned her head on the side to bite her hand again, as she felt his fingers curled inside of her. Magnum noticed the previous bitemark, and seized her hand to keep it away from her.

« Don’t restrain yourself, just let go, let go for me… » He whispered in her ear, as he felt her wet walls contract around his fingers.

He pressed harder on her clit, grinding his thumb upon the bundle of nerves, setting a fast rythm in and out of her, until she came with a cry in his arms.

He didn’t expect her to come so fast.

He wanted to go down on her to taste her quivering folds, but apparently she had been busy during her bath, while he was battling her hellhounds, no wonder she was mad at him.  
He had interrupted her at the most crucial moment.

Magnum kissed her while she was riding the last waves of her climax, his fingers still hooked inside of her, slowly exploring her fluttering walls, until he find the spot that made her eyes widen.  
‘Yeah, right there.’ He thought smiling against her lips.

He enjoyed discovering her body, inch by inch.

But Juliet was growing impatient.

She fumbled with his belt and zipper, until she finally slid her hand in his boxers, to slowly stroke him, amazed by his size and his hardness.

« Magnum, please. » She begged, her eyes half closed.

Thomas peppered small kisses along her neck and shoulder, to distract her, while he reached for his bedside table drawer.

Knowing what he wanted, Juliet stopped him to whispered in his ear :  
« I’m on the pill. »

« You’re sure ? » He asked staring into her eyes.

« Yes, I trust you, I want you to come inside of me. » She replied biting her lip, and blushing profusely. « This…us…I’m serious about this, I don’t want it to be a one time thing. I want you, I want all of you.»

Magnum felt his heart swell in his chest at her words, after years of longing, he was going to finally become one with her.

He leant down to capture her lips in a long sensual kiss, gladly drowning into her, moving his tongue in soft motions, until she moaned with ecstasy.

He was done teasing her.

Now he wanting to show her how much he loved her, kissing her with reverence, treating her like something fragile and delicate, like the queen reigning over his heart.

He slowly undressed her and discarded the rest of their clothes, forsaking them on the floor, his hungry eyes never leaving hers, not even for a second.

Juliet spread her legs to welcome him between her thighs, pushing her pelvis against his crotch, elliciting a delicious friction against his hard member, making his breath quickened and his eyes go dark.

Thomas groaned under her ministrations, and held onto her hips to pin her down to the mattress.

He closed his eyes to breath slowly through his nose, trying to calm his racing heart.

She smiled seeing his reaction, enjoying the effect she had on him.

She let her hands wandered over his back, gently following the outline of his defined trapeze muscles with her nails. 

She grazed his skin, until she reach the two little dimples just above his butt, and slowly circled them with her fingers, applying just enough pressure on them to make him reflexively move against her.

Magnum groaned loudly, as she rubbed herself against him, feeling her wetness coating his engorged penis.

« God, you feel so good…. » He whispered in her hear, his face buried in her hair.

He had been with a lot of women, but neither of them could make him feel this way, powerful and weak at the same time, like her love was a challenge, making him feel more alive than ever.

Magnum captured her breasts in his hands, as he rocked his hips against her throbbing core.

He shamelessly rubbed himself against her wet entrance, to relieve the ache.

Thomas lightly pinched and played with her nipples until they were both erect.  
Then he bent down to wrap his lips around them, sucking and licking them greedily, grazing his teeth gently on the rosy peaks, making her shiver with delight under him.

Juliet whined and reached for his hands to keep them in place.

Her petite hands covering his, and squeezing them, showing him what she wanted.

Magnum eagerly complied, slowly massaging the round flesh, while his mouth work on her nipples, making her groan and buck under him.

Drown in the sensation, Juliet moaned, until she couldn’t take it anymore, and she grabbed his face to whispered :  
« Thomas Please… Please, take me now. »

Her lips were swollen, and her eyes dark with desire, she was so beautiful that Magnum felt his heart swell in his chest.

He gently stroked her rosy cheeks and mumbled in her ear : « I’m all yours. »

He caressed her thighs and lifted them higher to position himself against her entrance.  
Magnum locked his sight with hers and pushed slowly into her.

Juliet felt her walls stretch around him, and gripped tightly onto his shoulders.

He was much thicker than she expected, and he stopped to let her adjust to his size.

Magnum rested his forehead against hers and gently kissed her swollen lips.  
It’s been a while for her, and he didn’t want to hurt her :  
« You’re okay ? » He asked worried about her.

Juliet nodded, and bit back a moan, trying to control her breathing.

He reached between them to stroke her clit, making her arch her back beneath him.

She whimpered her approval, pushing her hips upward to urge him to continue.

Thomas held her close and increased the pace and the strength of his thrusts.

He pushed deeper into her, filling her to the limit, taking both of their breath away.

Magnum gripped her hips tight to pinned her to the mattress, and he thrusted his tongue in her mouth, as the same rythm of his dick inside of her.

Juliet felt amazing, her mind fuzzy and swamped in bliss, as the room filled with the sound of his sweaty skin smacking against hers.

She welcomed the weight of his body pressed upon her, as his hips snapped forward in sharp thrusts.

She moaned : « Harder… » Against his hungry lips, and squeezed the firm muscles of his butt to encourage him.

Magnum pulled out so slowly, that she whined his name in desperation.

Then he slammed back into her with so much force, that her whole body jerked forward, and this time she shouted his name overwhelmed with pleasure.

Thomas shifted his hips to change the angle of penetration, and applied more strength each time his hips drive forward and slam into her.

He pounded into her mercilessly, thrusting deeper and deeper, until her walls started to shake around him.

« Higgy ? » Urged Magnum out of breath, as his cock hit just the right spot into her, making her mewl and turn into a sobbing mess under him.  
Juliet’s eyes dove into his lust blown pupils, and nodded to tell him she was close too, not trusting herself to form coherent words.

His thrusts were so hard, that the bed rocks and squeaks and her body jolts each time she felt his dick enter her.

She lost the battle to keep her eyes open, as her climax ran through her, shaking her whole body with waves of pleasure.

Magnum followed her into bliss as she clenched tight around him, he flooded her insides with his warm and powerful spurts, whispering her name in her neck, again and again.

************************************************************************************************************************************

The morning after….

Magnum slowly woke up, his vision still blurred with sleep, his hands wandering blindly on the bed next to him, searching for his lover.

He only felt the warm sheets, still smelling like her, a delicate flowery scent, mixed with sweat and sinful body fluids.

She was gone…

Thomas closed his eyes, afraid his emotions would betray him.

He felt pain and sorrow invading him, as he imagined her leaving early, probably regretting the night they spent together.

He thought they had shared something special last night, as he held her close, and his body melted into her.

He guessed he was wrong.

She didn’t love him as much as he did.

Thomas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting all the thoughts battling each others in his mind.

He felt so stupid, and sad, it hurt, hurt so much...

« Don’t be a baby Magnum, it’s just a scratch… »

Magnum jumped, startled by her voice.

Juliet was sitting at the edge of the bed, clad in his too big white shirt, with a first aid kit on her lap, and she was meticulously applying some ointment on the scratch on his foot.

She smiled, slowly caressing his ankle, her hazel eyes studying him with a light frown.

« I was worried, I didn’t want it to get infected. » She added, wondering what kind of emotions were running wild on his stunned and upset face.

Magnum stared at her, like he was seeing her for the first time, and he grabbed her, to hug her tight in his arms, so relieved that she was still there.

Juliet gently stroked his back to reassure him, 'he thought I was gone, he thought that I didn't care'. 

Higgins closed her eyes, and tightened her embrace around him, 'let go' she thought, remembering his words from last night, 'just let go'.

So she did.

« I love you »

She whispered in a breath, she said it in a such low tone, that Magnum almost missed it. 

He felt his heart swell at her confession. With just those three little words, she put a stop to the storm of feelings running wild in his mind.

He always thought he would be the first to say it, once again Juliet surprised him, after all these years he still couldn't figure her out, maybe he never will.

« I’m not going anywhere… » She added, her fingers slowly drawing little circles on his back to sooth him.

Magnum brought their foreheads together, his warm hands cupping her rosy cheeks.  


« I love you too... I love you so much, you have no idea. » he replied, his lips slowly grazing hers.

Juliet tangled her fingers in his hair, and pushed him back on the bed, to kiss him passionately, ready to show him her feelings until he believed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this chapter, as much as the first one.
> 
> Juliet got up early to release the lads, they forgot in the car, because they got carried away with passion.  
> Don't worry, Magnum had left the car windows slightly ajar enough for them to breath, no doberman were hurt while writing this fic, I love them too much !
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic, and feel free to tell me what you thought about it.  
> It's always a pleasure to read your reviews.
> 
> Bonus :  
> Juliet was comfortably lying down on a lounge chair, with Magnum's sunglasses on her nose and a cocktail.  
> she basked herself in the sun, as she was enjoying the view of Thomas cleaning the range rover, shirtless.  
> Magnum suddenly turned around to spray her with the cold water hose, making her screamed in surprise. He chased after her to hug her and drench her, laughing and ignoring her cries.  
> Kumu passed by, intrigued and amused by the sight of the two P.Is playing together, she took her phone to take a photo with a smile, thinking it would make a cute picture for an engagement card.


End file.
